


Moonlight and Magic

by BirdiePlays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alicorn Forms, Ancient Times, Battle, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Dream Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, Exile, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Implied Parent Lose, Imprisonment, Inspired by MLP, Like really slow, Magic, Moon Goddess - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Human/Monster War, Singing, Slight My Little Pony Theme, Slow Build, Song Lyrics, Songs, War, sun goddess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdiePlays/pseuds/BirdiePlays
Summary: The Goddess of the Sun, supportive of Humans.The Goddess of the Moon, supportive of Monsters.Two sisters in a battle between two species, two opposites against one another.  What will happen when the Day tries to force itself over the Night?(Monthly updates)





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song of love or death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893700) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh). 



I couldn’t help but laugh out loud, the wind blowing through my dark brown hair.  Being up here always made me feel light and free.  If only there were others that could be up here with me besides the birds and my sister. 

I landed on a nearby cliff, black wings folding against my back.  I looked over the large valley with a sad smile, watching the sun sink towards the left towards the west.  Soon, I’ll be bringing the night and be forced to watch everyone retreat indoors. Why is it that no one seems to appreciate my night? 

But saying that isn’t completely true.  While humans don’t hold the night within their hearts, there is a race that does.  Monsterkind worships my moon and stars, and every night I hear their prayers.  If only I could do more to help them in the world below. 

With a sigh, I raised my arms to waist height just as the sun passed the horizon.  Hands glowing a royal blue, I raised my hands slowly in front of me.  As they grew higher, the world grew darker and the moon crept higher from the eastern horizon.  Once my hands were held high above my head I let my magic stop, the moon halting its process in the center of the night sky.  With a dispelling motion, I scattered stars across the sky, allowing them to return to their normal positions. 

I let my arms drop to my sides.  I looked down in the valley, the light of the moon casting a silver glow on everything.  The only thing that wasn’t casted in silver was a village, the torches in town lighting up the nearby area.  Slowly, though, as it got later into the night, the torches burnt out, leaving the village in darkness. 

There was a swishing of wings behind me.  I turn around to find my older sister landing on my cliff. Her snow white wings folded gracefully against her back, the silver light of the moon reflecting off her blonde and light blue hair.  Her crystal blue eyes gave off this this almost eerie glow. 

“Celena,” she said evenly.  “I am going to turn in for the night.  Do you have the night covered?” 

I sighed faintly, crossing my arms.  “Malina, I’ve had this job for thousands of years.  You not need worry.” 

“I only check because I fear things are getting hostile down below.”  She walked over to stand next to me at the very end of the cliff.  “I have received many prayers from humans to protect them from monsters.  I believe the relations between the two races grows tense.” 

“Funny, because I’ve had more prayers from monsters asking me to protect _them_ from the humans.” 

Malina stares at me out of the corner of her eye.  “I know what you are thinking, dear sister, but we cannot help them.  It is not in our duty to the world.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” I rolled my eyes, hearing her but not listening. “Go get some sleep.” 

My sister eyes me for a moment longer, before nodding with a sigh.  “Very well. Until morning, Celena.” 

And with that, she spread her wings and pushed herself off the cliff, flying off into the mountains and to the cave where we’ve made ourselves a home. 

I watched Malina as she disappeared into my night.  I stayed awhile longer on the cliff, looking out into the valley.  There were light blue wisps forming above the village, showing the growing dream activity of the people sleeping there.  With a heavy flap of my wings, I flung myself off the cliff and let myself glide down into the valley. 

I steered my way into the forest on the outskirts of the village, landing just inside the tree line.  I walked on the forests floor barefoot, not bothered by the chill of the night.  My midnight blue dress trailed behind me, rustling faintly on fallen leafs.  It was mostly dark under the trees’ canopy, but the little light from the moon casted silver beams through the air. 

I was heading in the direction of the village when I heard soft crying.  I paused, determining where the crying was coming from.  I followed the sound to find a small monster child huddled at the base of a large tree.  He looked to be a skeleton type monster and had translucent purple tears rolling down his cheeks.  There were two black markings on his skull; one on his right eye going up his forehead, the other coming down his left cheek from his eye.  In his eye sockets little glowing white pinpricks in place of actual eyes. 

The child looked up at me with wide, fearful eyes.  He whimpered, pushing himself against the tree. His gaze kept shifting from my deep, midnight blue eyes to my wings and back. 

“Shhh…” I said calmly, kneeling down in front of the child. “I am not going to hurt you, little one. Why do you cry?” 

“I-I’m lost,” he sniffled, wiping away tears.  “Mother said to be back home before nightfall because she says it’s dangerous and scary and I got lost and now I don’t know where I am.” 

I felt a twinge of quilt and hurt inside my heart at what he said.  “Do you think the night is scary?” 

“N-no,” he said after a moment, looking at me confused. “I don’t think it’s scary.  It’s the things in the night that are.” 

“Well,” I said, standing up and offering him a hand. “How about we get you home, hmm? And maybe I can show you that not all things in the night are scary.” 

The small monster tentatively gave me his hand. “Okay.” 

“Do you mind if we fly?” I asked gently.  “It’ll be the fastest way to show you my night.” 

“What if I fall?” he asked, looking up at me with wide eyes. 

“I won’t let you fall, little one.  I promise.” 

The child seemed to take comfort in those words, as he nodded faintly in agreement.  I smiled softly, picking him up and wrapping my arms around him securely.  “Hold on to me.  Things are about to get a little windy.” 

After the young monster wrapped his arms around my neck, I spread my wings.  With several powerful thrusts, I pushed myself through the canopy of the trees and higher into open sky.  The child had his face buried in my shoulder, shaking in my arms.  I chuckled faintly, tightening my hold on him slightly.  Once I deemed us high enough, I stopped to flap in place, my black wings flapping evenly to keep us aloft. 

“Look up,” I said softly into where his ear would be. 

The monster looked up slowly only to gasp in amazement. His eyelights were blown wide in wonder. We had flown so high into the sky that it seemed like we were surrounded by stars and the night sky.  The stars burned so brightly twinkling with the moon’s silvery light.  The monster’s skull seemed to glow faintly in the soft light. 

“Woah,” he said, amazed. 

I laughed faintly.  “Pretty cool, isn’t it?” 

“I never knew the stars were so bright!  Are they always like this?” 

“They are,” I replied with a smile.  “At least, when the skies are clear.  If there are clouds, they wouldn’t be seen as well.” 

“They’re amazing,” he said with awe.  “I never knew they were so pretty.” 

“Do you think the night is scary now?”  I asked tentatively. 

“No,” the child said honestly, turning to look at me. “The night is pretty, just… misunderstood.” 

I looked at the child in surprise.  “You think so?” 

The skeleton monster nodded.  “Yes.  The night is pretty.  Why would people hate the night if it’s pretty?” 

I sighed softly, looking up at my night.  “Many believe that, because the night holds many dangerous and scary beings, it is bad as well.  But what if these ‘scary’ beings hide in the night because they, too, are afraid, just for a different reason?” 

The monster went silent, obviously thinking things over. After a while of silence, I spoke up again.  “It’s time to get you home, little one.” 

Before the child could complain, I glided down into the valley. This time, however, he kept his eyes open, watching the world around him as we flew through the sky.  Faster than he would’ve liked, I landed just outside the village. 

“Aw,” he said dejectedly.  “I don’t want to go home.  Being out at night is fun.” 

I chuckled, setting the child down gently.  “I know, little one, but monsters your age need their sleep to grow big and strong.” 

“But I want to learn more!” he exclaimed with a pout, surprising me. 

“You… want to learn about my night?” I asked slowly.  The idea of someone interested in learning more was unheard of to me.  Almost everyone hated and feared the night. 

“Of course!  It’s so interesting and fun!”

I couldn’t help but smile happily at the child.  “If you wish to learn more, then I can show you, little one.  But for now, you need to sleep.  I’m sure your family is worried for you, as well.” 

The monster’s shoulder slumped in disappointment, but nodded. “Okay.” 

I let the monster guide me to where his house was, near the outskirts of the village.  I stopped a few houses away after he pointed out which one was his, the only one with a light still burning inside.  Once he realized I wasn’t following, he stopped to turn to me. 

“Why aren’t you coming?” he asked, confused. 

I rubbed my arm faintly.  “Have you not realized who I am, little one?” 

The child cocked his head faintly.  “You’re a monster, right?  I mean, you have the wings like one.” 

I chuckled sadly, figuring he wouldn’t know or recognize me.  “It is alright, little one.  Now, go ahead and head home.  I’ll find you when I am ready to teach you more of my night.” 

“Okay!” he said, excited once more.  He frowned a moment later, though.  “But I don’t know you’re name.  How will I find you?” 

“You may call me Celena, child.” 

“That’s a pretty name.”  His blunt comment make me blush faintly in surprise, not expecting the compliment.  “I’m Wing Dings Gaster, but most people here just call me Gaster.” 

“Well, Gaster,” I said with a smile.  “It’s time for you to go back to your parents and get some sleep.” 

“Okay!  Goodbye, Miss Celena!” 

I watched as the skeleton monster run into the house that was his own.  I could hear the sounds of his parents as the door closed behind Gaster, happy that their child was home.  I felt my heart twinge in jealousy, knowing I never nor ever could have anything like that. 

I shook my head, giving my wings a shake.  I had better things to be thinking about.  Already I could see the black wisps that represented nightmares forming in the minds of the sleeping town’s people, and that cannot stay as such. 

Quickly, I flew over to the nearest nightmare before entering their dreams.  I felt the normal transformation from my humanoid form into my alicorn one as I stepped from the waking world into the dreaming one.  Soon, I found myself jumping from nightmare to nightmare, using my magic to clear the darkness and bring the dreamer back to happier thoughts. If only there was such thing that could do the same for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHH I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I meant to post it on the 9th but things came up and I got distracted. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Song used: Little Sunshine, by Ink Rose
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMaKrU_ru8E

I yawned loudly as I lowered the moon, rubbing my eyes against the bright light of morning.  I never could get used to the bright, blinding light of my sister after a night of soft silver and dark shadows.  Then again, I doubt Malina could bare the same in my realm. 

“Sister, there you are,” Malina said as she landed next to me on the cliff.  “I was wondering where you went off to.” 

I rolled my eyes with a faint scoff.  “I raise and lower the moon from the same spot every night. How do you _not_ know to look for me here?” 

She looked slightly taken aback, but covered it with a soft, warming smile.  “I have the day covered.  Go rest sister.” 

I huffed faintly, flying off without responding. I flew through the mountains for a while before landing on a small cliff with a cave entrance.  As soon as I enter the cave, however, the illusion lifted and left me in the sprawling cave system that served as our home. 

In the main cave area was covered with large fur pelts of different kinds and pillows formed from the fluffiest clouds available.  The walls were covered with tapestries and glowing balls of magic that kept the place warm in these cold mountains.  There was a part of the wall that was carved out that served as a shelf or table where there were several bowls of fruit and berries.  The main color theme throughout all of this was white and dark blue, with hints of gold and silver in places. 

I passed all of this, heading to an adjacent room that was blocked off by a heavy, dark blue and black tapestry with a silver moon symbol on it.  The drape fell back into place behind me, leaving the only light in my room from a few magic orbs glowing with silver light.  The room itself was decorated with the color theme of dark blue, black, and silver.  The walls were covered with fur pelts and tapestries, mostly picturing the moon and my night.  Some even depictured me in my alicorn state, a brown horse with mane dark blue and fading purples and wings dark as the night itself.  The few with my eyes open showed deep, midnight blue eyes. 

I flopped on the clouds in the corner of the cave that served as my bed.  I instantly sunk into the plush bedding, sighing faintly in content.  One of my wings draped over me, serving as a blanket, before I closed my eyes to sleep. 

 

 

I bolted up right, breathing heavily and just barely keeping myself from screaming.  That nightmare was definitely a hard one to witness, especially with my powers of dreams useless within my own.  I rubbed my sternum, trying to easy my beating heart.  It barely did anything, but having something to focus on helped. 

I sighed, swinging my legs of my cloud and planting them on the floor.  I sat dthere for a long while, steadying my breathing, before walking out into the living room.  I grabbed an apple, staring out of the cave opening watching the evening sunlight.  I still had a fair bit of time before I would raise the moon and take my shift in the night. 

I yawned again, stretching my arms above my head and popping my back.  I flopped onto a cloud sofa, thinking things over.  It’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve had a nightmare that bad, which seemed like a record.  If only that blasted shadow will stop plaguing my mind. 

After I finished my apple I decided to work on my breathing and calming myself down.  It wouldn’t do very much good helping others with their nightmares if I’m still shaken from my own.  I sat down on the floor cross-legged, listening to the soft hum of magic that seemed to fill the air around me.  I allowed my wings to relax, spreading them out on the fur-coated floor.  I just… relaxed. 

It took about an hour for me to fully push my nightmare into the deepest parts of my mind.  At that point, I felt ready to go handle my duties in the world.  I pushed myself off the floor, neatly folding wings on my back. I used magic to change out of my sleepwear and morphing it into my midnight blue, floor length dress.  My dark brown hair swept up into an elaborate bun, a few curls hanging around my face.  A silver moon pendant formed a thin chain around my neck, as did my tiara which sat neatly on my head. 

I walked out of the cave and flew off into the sky, eyes squinting against the bright light of the sun.  I saw the sun start to lower, making me fly faster to reach my normal cliff on time.  I landed heavily, immediately using my magic to raise the moon.  It took much more energy than normal, since I didn’t have time to raise it as careful as I normally do. 

After the moon was raised, I just about collapsed onto a pile of rocks nearby.  Panting, I stared up at the night sky and just laid there.  I only looked away from the sky above when I heard my sister land nearby. 

“What’s wrong?” Malina asked, concern written all over her face. 

“I’m fine,” I growled, pushing myself into sitting position. 

“You don’t look fine, sister.”  She offered me a hand to help me stand up, which I ignored.  I unsteadily walked over to the edge of the cliff, watching the village below snuff out its lights.  “Celena, you do not look well.  Please, rest.” 

“’Rest?’” I repeated with a scoff.  “You very well know I cannot rest now, sister.  The night needs me.  Who else is going to ward off the nightmares?” 

My sister didn’t look convinced.  “You cannot do your job properly if you are exhausted and weak. If you just rest –”

“I told you, I’m fine!” I snapped, spinning around to glare at Malina.  “Stop telling me how to do my job when you know nothing of that goes on in the nigh.” 

I turned away, jumping off the cliff and flying through the skies towards the darken village.  My dress and hair whipped behind me in the wind.  My eyes stung, both against the wind and unshed tears, but I didn’t slow down.  The night has begun, and I had someone to check up on. 

I landed in the open square of the village.  Everything was dark and casted in shadows.  I easily found my way back to the little skeleton monster’s home, a single candle glowing in faintly.  My original plan was to sneak in and check on Gaster, but after hearing movement inside the home, I decided to announce my presence first. 

I rapped my knuckles on the door a few times, before stepping back slightly.  A few moments later and the door open, revealing a tall skeleton monster.  The skeleton was similar to Gaster, but his skull wasn’t as oval shaped.  He stared at me with wide eyes, jaw slack. 

I smiled faintly, midnight blue eyes twinkling. “Hello, there.  May I come in?” 

“I –,” he stuttered before clearing his throat (I wouldn’t question it).  He pulled the door open wider, stepping out of the way with a bow.  “Of course, My Goddess.” 

“Please, you do not have to call me by such title,” I replied as I walked inside the tidy little home.  “Celena is just fine.” 

The monster closed the door behind me.  The heavy locking of the deadbolt didn’t go unnoticed.  Inside there was another skeleton monster sitting at the dining room table, the only candle in the room in front of them.  It was obvious this was a female, as her bone structure was much leaner and smaller compared to her male counterpart. She raised with surprise, hands clasping over her mouth with awe. 

“My lady!” she exclaimed with a bow, tears of joy and respect in her eyes.  “It is so wonderful to see you in person.  You are more beautiful than the stories and tapestries say.” 

“Celena is just fine, mother,” I said with a smile, using the term for monster mothers.  It doesn’t matter if it is your mother or not.  A mother is a mother in the monster community.  “Your son is well, yes?” 

“He is, Lady Celena,” the father replied, coming to stand by his mate.  “After he got home, that is.  We scarcely believed at first that you guided him home, but now we do not doubt it.” 

“He won’t stop talking of you and your night,” mother said with a faint smile.  “It took all of our willpower to keep him inside this night.” 

I laughed softly, amusement filling my soul.  “I apologize for bringing such love for the night. He was scared when I found him, and I merely showed him that the night is not as scary as it first seems.  He expressed interest in learning more, but I thought it would be best to contact you before I agreed to anything.” 

The monster parents gasped, eyelights blowing wide in shock.  Neither of them could believe what I was implying.  It made my smile grow larger at their suppressed delight. 

“You… are willing to teach our son?” the mother asked tentatively, as if afraid that this was a dream. “You wish to work with our son?” 

I laughed faintly with a nod.  “Yes, I would very much like to.  Young Gaster is so bright and intelligent, and is excited to learn about the world around him.  I think last night’s events showed him there is much more to learn of the night than meets the eye.” 

The couple shared a long look, so many different emotions passing through their gaze.  Hope, disbelief, excitement, are the easiest to define.  After a moment, the father spoke up again.  “If this is what Gaster wants, we would be honored to have you guide our son.” 

“Wonderful,” I smiled.  “Shall I go up to find him or do you wish to call him down?” 

“I will go fetch him,” the father said with a nod to his mate. He gave her a quick nuzzle (the skeleton form of a kiss) and walked into a nearby room, which I suppose was Gaster’s room.  He closed the door behind him, leaving me with the mother. 

“Please, Lady Celena, have a seat,” she said with a smile. I followed her and took a seat at the dining room table, carefully folding my wings around the back of the chair. The lower half of my wings were forced to splay out on the floor due to the height of the chair.  I carefully folding my hands in my lap, content to wait for the young monster child to come out. 

I didn’t have to wait long, however.  Within minutes of the monster father disappearing into the child’s room, I heard cheering and child-like excitement.  The door swung open suddenly and Gaster ran out of the room stopping in front of me. 

“You’re going to teach me?!” he asked excitedly.  “You’re really going to teach me?!” 

“Yes, little one,” I said with a soft laugh.  “You’re parents gave me permission to teach you in the ways of the night.” 

“Yay!” he said, bouncing up and down in celebration.  He then tackled his parents into hugs before coming to stand in front of me again.  “When do we start?” 

I quickly casted a look at the child’s parents, who gave me a faint nod.  Their eyelights told me that they would trust my decision no matter what.  Turning back to Gaster I gave him a small smile.  “I cannot take you out tonight, as I do have duties I need to do while the night is young.  Tomorrow I will be more prepared to bring you with me through the night.  My lessons with him will not take the entire night, however.”  This last statement was directed towards his parents, who smiled appreciatively at me.  I figured they wouldn’t want their son staying up the entire night, even if he’s going to be learning at my side. 

“Aww, okay,” Gaster said, slightly down casted. 

I chuckled.  “Look up, little one.  You need lots of rest tonight if we are to do our lesson.  There is plenty of time in the world for you to learn.  Now, go on to bed.  Young monsters need their sleep.” 

“Okay.”  The young monster quickly gave me a tight hug, catching me off guard.  He released me, giving his parents another hug before he disappeared into his room.  I watched as he closed the door, unable to hide my shock at his clear sign of care. 

Little did I know that the skeleton parents saw my reaction, sharing a look between them. 

I shook my head faintly, standing up.  I smiled gently at the monsters.  “I best be going.  Nightmares are already growing in the dark, and things mustn’t stay that way.” 

“Thank you so much for your offer, my lady,” mother said with a bow, bright smile on her face. 

“The honor is all mine, mother.” 

As I flew off into my night, I couldn’t help but think about how they accepted me so easily. 

 

 

“Sister,” Malina said as I finished lowering the moon. “Let me bring you home.  You spent too much magic last night.” 

“I’m fine,” I muttered, denying how exhausted I am. 

“Nevertheless, allow me to bring you home.” 

I didn’t bother arguing with her, not having the energy to continue fighting.  We both flew the morning glow of the mountains until we reached our cave.  I nearly fell as I landed, my sister grabbing my arm before I could hurt myself.  I grumbled as I leaned against her as she led me into my room. 

“Do you remember that lullaby Mom use to sing to us?” Malina asked softly. 

“You mean the one Mom use to sing to you?” I muttered under my breath as I changed into my sleep wear.  Thankfully, she didn’t hear me.  I was, however, thrown into the past of my memories.

 

_Mom was holding Malina in her arms as they sat in my sister’s room.  Neither of them knew I was hidden just outside the tapestry to Malina’s room, decorated in an array of warm colors, quietly listening in.  Both of us was over a thousand years younger than we are now, even if Malina was the eldest...  Had Father been there, I would’ve been spending time with him, but he had mysteriously disappeared some years ago for some reason.  No one knew what had happened to him._

_Mom had pure white wings, tipped with reds, oranges, and yellows, much like the rising sun. Her dark blond hair cascaded down her shoulders in curly waves.  She was wearing a beautiful gold dress with sunrise accents.  She was gorgeous, she always was, and Malina was the one that took after her._

_“Things are going to be hard, my little sunshine,” Mom said softly._

_“But what if you don’t find Dad?” Malina worried.  “What if you don’t come back?”_

_Mom shook her head faintly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind one ear._

_“ **Hey, there, Little Sunshine** ,” Mom sang softly.  _

_“ **How do you do?**_

**_There’s a great kingdom,_ **

**_Waiting for you!_ ** _”_

_She booped my sister’s nose as she tucked her in, making her giggle slightly._

_“ **As you lay your tiny head,**_

**_Dream of the world._ **

**_They’re gonna love you,_ **

**_Their sun will return!_ ** _”_

_I gasped silently in hurt and shock.  I couldn’t believe what was just said, but I knew it was true.  Mom never lies.  I turned back to look as Mom continued singing, try to ignore the prickling of tears._

_“ **Little Sunshine,**_

**_Little Sunshine._ **

**_Let your radiance show!_ **

**_Little Sunshine,_ **

**_Little Sunshine,_ **

**_Let your kind heart glow!_ ** _”_

_Mom pushed a strand of hair out of Malina’s face, trying to hide the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes.  I was always able to detect such emotions, but I was unsure as to why she was sad.  Mom was always happy.  She was_ made _to be happy._

_“ **Though the shadows may close in,**_

**_You will stay strong._ **

**_Your little spark of love,_ **

**_Will cast out the dark!”_ **

_This confused me, as well.  What darkness is coming?  Why did Malina have to face it alone?_

_“ **Know that you’re not alone,**_

**_The Moon’s at your side._ **

**_Together you’ll cleanse the world,_ **

**_You’ll always be my pride!_ ** _”_

_The first lyrics made me smile softly with acceptance, only to gape silently in pain.  My unshed tears from before now freely ran down my cheeks.  Of course she was Mom’s pride… I’m nothing but a shadow._

_“ **Little Sunshine,**_

**_Little Sunshine._ **

**_Let your radiance show!_ **

**_Little Sunshine,_ **

**_Little Sunshine,_ **

**_Let your kind heart glow!_ ** _”_

_At this point, I’ve given up trying to find something to aid me.  This… this was all for Malina.  Why should I even bother trying to find some good from this?  I watched painfully and Mom gave my older sister a soft, glowing smile, which looked almost forced a moment later._

_“ **I may not always be here,**_

**_To guide your way._ **

**_But I know you’ll be fine,_ **

**_Ruling the day!_ ** _”_

_I watched in shock as Mom used her magic to make a bright, gold tiara with crystal diamonds in it. She gently placed it on my sister’s bedside table, knowing Malina was about to fall asleep.  My sister just stared in awe at the beautiful tiara, while I stared in pain and rejection._

_“ **Dance among the clouds, my dear,**_

**_Bring in the light._ **

**_Be good for me, my dear,_ **

**_As my soul alights..._ ** _”_

_That term sounded vaguely familiar.  I think I heard some older souls talking about it before, but I can’t remember the significance behind it.  It didn’t sound good, though, and Mom looked very sad.  Why did it sound like she was saying goodbye?_

_“ **Little Sunshine,**_

**_Little Sunshine._ **

**_Let your radiance show!_ **

**_Little Sunshine,_ **

**_Little Sunshine,_ **

**_Let your kind heart glow!_ ** _”_

_Mom gave Malina one last kiss on the forehead before standing up.  My sister had fallen asleep during the song.  I quickly ran into my room, not wanting to be caught.  As I threw myself onto my bed, I couldn’t help but think about what Mom was mentioning.  Was she leaving us?  Why would she want to do that?  Didn’t she love us?_

_I pretended to be asleep when Mom came into my room.  I heard her sigh faintly and felt her kiss my forehead._

_“My little moonbeam,” she whispered softly.  “If only you knew how important you are…”_

_She set sometime on my bedside table and left the room soon after.  When I opened my eyes I saw a silver tiara on my table.  It had different shades of dark blue gemstones and was slightly smaller than my sister’s.  Even now, my sister shines brighter than I do…_

_That was the last we ever heard from our Mother…_

 

“Yeah,” I said softly, returning to the present.  “I remember that song.” 

Malina hummed softly, standing just inside my room as I climbed into bed.  I could tell she was not accustomed to the dim glow of silver light and seemed slightly uncomfortable.  I didn’t pay any mind, however.  Why should I, when my sister barely paid any mind to me?

Just as I was about to lay down and sleep when Malina started singing softly.  It was the same tune Mom use to sing to her, though the words were slightly different. I felt myself stiffen faintly, trying not to glare at the floor as I tried to ignore painful memories. 

“ _Hey, there, Little Moonbeam,_

_How do you do?_

_There’s a great kingdom_

_Waiting for me and you!_ ”

Malina sung softly, obviously unsure on whether it was welcome or not, but it was gentle like singing birds.  It sounded so much like Mom. 

“ _As you lay your tiny head,_

_Dream of the world._

_They’re going to love you,_

_Their moon will return!_ ”

The moon never left in the first place.  Why would it return if it was never truly gone? 

“ _Little Moonbeam,_

_Little Moonbeam._

_Let your radiance show!_

_Little Moonbeam,_

_Little Moonbeam,_

_Let your kind heart glow!_ ”

_What heart?_   I thought darkly.  _The dark has no heart.  Everyone says that._

“ _Though shadows may close in,_

_You will stay strong._

_Your little spark of love,_

_Will cast out the dark!_ ” 

I ignored the tears burning in my eyes, knowing I still had to bare the rest of the song. 

“ _Know that you’re not alone,_

_The Sun’s by your side._

_Together we’ll cleanse the world,_

_We’ll always be Mom’s pride!_ ”

_No_ , I couldn’t help but think bitterly to myself.  You’ll _always be Mom’s pride.  I am nothing but a shadow to the world, and to you._

“ _Little Moonbeam,_

_Little Moonbeam._

_Let your radiance show!_

_Little Moonbeam,_

_Little Moonbeam,_

_Let your kind heart glow!_ ”

I didn’t pay much attention to this chorus, especially when there was only a few more lines to bare.  I will not give in and prove that I’m weak. 

“ _Mom may not be here now,_

_But I’ll guide your way._

_I know that we’ll be fine,_

_Ruling the night and day!_ ” 

I just barely kept myself from scoffing.  Showing my displeasure wouldn’t end well for either of us. Instead, I kept silent, hiding my feelings and growing anger from my sister. 

“ _Dance among the clouds,_

_Bring in the night…_

_Be good, for me sister,_

_As our souls fly!_ ”

Why would I want to fly with you?  Even if we were awake at the same times, it would be _such_ a disgrace for such a beautiful soul like her to be seen with a monster like me. 

“ _Little Moonbeam,_

_Little Moonbeam._

_Let your radiance show!_

_Little Moonbeam,_

_Little Moonbeam,_

_Let your kind heart glow!_ ”

I didn’t say anything after my sister finished singing. Malina didn’t say anything, either. For several, long, tense moments, we just stayed there. 

“Get. Out,” I said lowly after a while, when it was obvious she wasn’t going to leave on her own. 

“Celena?” 

“ ** _GET OUT!_** ” I screamed, standing up from my bed suddenly.  My dark eyes were alight with fury.  I didn’t even realize that a silver sword had formed in my hand. 

Malina’s eyes went wide with shock and fear.  Oh, the _fear_ I could smell coming off her in that one moment… it was making me drunk off the feeling.  After one long, tense moment, she turned and fled my room without another word. 

For several minutes I just stood there, trembling with rage.  Then everything just seemed to evaporate from my soul.  I collapsed onto my bed and _cried_. I cried and cried until I forced myself into exhaustion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This story will not be as frequent to update compared to A Mermaid Tale, The Destiny of Monsters, and Burnt Memories, but if there's enough interest I'll do my best to make sure everything is spread out. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate comments and suggestions! If you see anything that could be spruced up, please feel free to let me know. I'm always looking to learn more with my writing and this is a great place to do it


End file.
